Chasing Merlin
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana can't seem to shake her sudden obsession with Merlin. When it becomes too much, she recruits Arthur and Gwen's help chasing after the manservant.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chasing Merlin

Summary: Morgana can't seem to shake her sudden obsession with Merlin. When it becomes too much, she recruits Arthur and Gwen's help in chasing after the manservant.

A/N: This one is for Jd-dox who gave me the idea to write this. Anyway, this fic will either be a 2-shot, or 3-shot. I'm not really sure at the moment. But Thanks again! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated just so you know! And this may or may not be Rated M for later.

-McDiggin'It

…

Chapter One:

...

Morgana is a woman of high class and stature. She is a noble woman. A woman of sense. She is a smart woman. She is a respectful woman. She is a woman who values herself. She is a woman who is fair and just. She is a lady… So why is she having this issue? Why is she being tortured so horribly? Why is she being punished? Surely there's an explanation to this madness!

Morgana is seen by her servant, sitting at the dining table with Arthur and Uther, and glaring daggers at her plate of untouched food. Gwen glances up towards the King and Prince, wondering if they've noticed, but as it seems, they're conversing about battle strategies, so they clearly haven't.

Leaning down beside her mistress, she asks softly, "Are you feeling okay?"

Morgana blinks rapidly, her thoughts bouncing around her head as she looks at her maidservant and nods. "Just not very hungry tonight." Oh, she's hungry alright… just not for food. Right now, her hunger is bubbling forth, near bursting point as her eyes glide over the attendees of the room.

They glide over the people in the room, passing over Uther and his servant, Arthur, and finally coming to rest on the object of her torturous, risqué thoughts. She swallows hard, her mouth suddenly going dry, and she reaches a little too quickly for her goblet. Her hand ends up knocking over the goblet, drawing all eyes in the room to her. She clears her throat as Gwen hurries forward with a washcloth to mop up the contents of her goblet.

"Morgana?" Uther asks from his side of the table. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit... pale."

Morgana is quick to nod, her eyes avoiding everyone's as she quickly grabs her fork and begins shoveling food into her mouth.

Arthur gives her a suspicious look and glances at his manservant. "Merlin, be a good servant and fetch Morgana another goblet of-"

"No!" Morgana cuts in quickly. All eyes turn to her once again, curious at her outburst. "Err, I mean..." she picks up the goblet she knocked over and holds it up. "This one is fine." She turns to Gwen, smiling stiffly, "Gwen, would you please fill this up for me?"

Gwen does as she's told, still giving her worried glances.

By the time dinner is over, Morgana is beyond ready to bolt. She kisses Uther's cheek quickly, curtsies towards Arthur, careful to avoid anyone else's gaze, and then practically sprints out of the room.

Arthur stares after her as he leaves the room with his manservant as well. He turns quickly, giving Merlin a questioning gaze. "Merlin, did you notice anything... weird about Morgana tonight?"

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at him. "Not really, why?"

Arthur narrows his eyes at the manservant. "Really? You didn't notice how jumpy she seemed all evening?"

Merlin shrugs and looks down the corridor. Morgana has long since disappeared from sight. "Well, she did look a bit out of sorts tonight, but I reckon it's a side effect of her nightmares."

Arthur nods in thought, looking down the corridor again. "Yes. Ask Gaius for another sleep draught for her tonight."

Merlin nods, "Is there anything else you need before I go? You don't still need me to change your attire for you, do you?"

Arthur rolls his eyes as he begins to walk away. "No, Merlin. I think I can change myself without your help for tonight."

Merlin smirks, not able to resist mocking the prince once more. "You sure, sire? I can tuck you in and-"

"Merlin!" Arthur cuts him off with a glare, hand already outstretched with the intention of smacking his manservant behind the head, but Merlin is already ducking, making a run down the corridor.

"Goodnight, sire!" Merlin calls over his shoulder, a cheeky grin planted firmly on his face. "See you tomorrow!"

"You're mucking out my stables, tomorrow!"

Merlin laughs as he continues towards his and Gaius' chambers. When he arrives, Gaius is just about to leave to make his evening rounds around the castle, and he quickly lets him know that Morgana is in need of her sleeping draught.

"Ah, yes." Gaius nods, pulling up a small vial from his chest of potions. "Gwen told me that she's been having dreams again, although she suspects they aren't bad."

Merlin looks confusedly at Gaius. "If they're not bad dreams then they aren't really nightmares, are they?"

"I suppose not." Gaius shrugs. "But she is still losing sleep. It seems she tries to stay awake to avoid the dreams… whatever the dreams may be."

Merlin nods, "So maybe you should give her something to get her to fall asleep."

"Way ahead of you, my boy." Gaius chuckles as he hands the vial to Merlin. "I've mixed in a touch of sleeping potion with her usual draught. Now be a good lad and run this up to the Lady Morgana's chambers."

Merlin groans, giving Gaius an exasperated look. "But I just got here!"

Gaius raises an eyebrow at his ward. "And?"

Merlin blinks, "And I… wanted to clean my room!"

Gaius cracks up laughing at that, shaking his head as he picks up his chest of potions. "Merlin, I'll believe you wish to clean your room when you actually do it… I fear I may pass before that ever happens." with that, he leaves, Merlin still standing there with a pout on his face.

…

Morgana paces back and forth in front of her bed, muttering under her breath. There has to be a way to get rid of this, whatever this is. There has to be a way to get him out of her head. Out of her heart and her dreams. Its not fair! How is it that she can't sleep, eat, bathe, change, or even _think_ without him popping up in her mind, but he gets to walk around the bloody castle without a single care in the world? How is she supposed to survive when all she thinks about, is him. Every single part of her body and soul is consumed by him and they haven't even spoken more than a few sentences to each other. Its bloody ridiculous! And it all started because of his stupid little sexy grins and his deep blue eyes staring into the pits of her soul whenever she makes eye contact with him during feasts, dinners, or when she runs into him in random places. She thinks she should talk about it with Gwen, but she's not exactly sure how she's supposed to tell her, that she's been having wildly inappropriate thoughts and dreams about Merlin.

A knock at her door pulls her from her musings and she quickly checks that she's decent. She's in her sleeping gown, but she doubts it'll matter to whoever is out there. Besides, she doesn't have the time or patience to change right now. She makes her way to the door, slowly pulling it open, and "Oh for heavens sake!" She groans loudly.

Merlin gives her a sheepishly confused look. "Pardon, milady?"

She avoids his eyes, her flimsy sleeping gown suddenly feeling very hot and tight against her skin. "What do you want, Merlin?" She asks exasperatedly. _Seriously, what kind of torture is this? Are the gods angry at me or something?!_ Her question seemingly comes out a little harsher than she expected, and her heart literally sinks as a look of uncertainty and hurt crosses over the handsome manservants face.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, milady." Merlin says ever so politely with a slight bow of his head. "Gaius sent me to deliver you your sleeping draught." He holds up the little bottle in his hand and gives her another heart wrenchingly apologetic smile.

Morgana immediately feels bad as she wordlessly takes the bottle from him and inspects its contents through the clear glass.

"Goodnight, Morgana."

Morgana's head snaps up to look at him again, her heart doing a double back flip and missing the landing by a mile and half at the way he said her name. She opens her mouth to apologize for her rudeness, but he's already turning around and quickly running back down the stairs.

She makes a split second decision and quickly runs after him, "Merlin, wait!"

He stops, turning to give her a curious look. "Yes, milady?"

"I- I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She bites her lip, not sure what to say. _Oh, you know I'm just trying not to molest you whenever I see you and that's why I'm acting weird and flustered and rude. Right, like that's not going to make him run away screaming._ Instead, she offers a kind smile. A genuine one. She's always at her best when he's around, and she doesn't even have to try! He just seems to bring out the good and best side of her. Her thoughts run wild again as she admires his sharp, chiseled cheekbones, soft looking lips, deep blue eyes, long dark lashes, and-.

"Milady?"

Morgana blinks several times, then gasps as her emerald eyes widen. Somehow, through her Merlin-induced daze, her legs grew a brain of their own and moved of their own accord so she's standing directly in front of him, her body leaned up on the tips of her toes and her pink lips merely inches from his chin. Her heart is screaming at her to just lean up a few more inches and lay one on him already like she's been desperately wanting to do for the past couple of weeks. But her brain, the logical part at least, is chastising her and yelling at her to pull her head out of the clouds and take a step back... and Merlin is staring at her with wide eyes, probably wondering what in gods name she's doing! "I- I want..." she trails off, her body, soul, brain, and heart having an all out brawl over her emotions.

"Want?" Merlin chimes in warily as he leans back on his heels. "I mean... what is it you want, milady?"

 _Is it just me, or does he sound nervous?_ She wonders. "I want you!" She gasps, eyes widening further as she slaps a hand over her mouth. Merlin's eyes widen further as well, and though the look should've been funny to her, it only made her want to kiss him even more... actually, forget a kiss. She wants to snog the everloving sexiness out of him if only so her aching body could take a break from this torture, this longing, this obsession.

"Surely I misheard that." Merlin wonders aloud, a hard frown setting on his perfect lips.

Morgana finally snaps out of her thoughts again and blushes at her outburst. "I meant I want you, Merlin... to thank Gaius for making the potion for me."

Merlin visibly relaxes and gives her a smile and a nod. "Right."

 _God, how could he make such a simple gesture look so bloody sexy?! It's not fair!_ She wants to scream. "And thank you as well, for delivering the potion, Merlin." Her lips tremble at his name.

"Of course, milady. It's my pleasure." He bows his head again and then looks questioningly at her. "Is there anything else you'd like before you retire for the night?"

 _Oh dear god, I want you to have your sexy ways with me, right here and now!_ she wants to say, but instead, she shakes her head. "No, that's all, Merlin. Thank you."

"You're welcome." As he leaves, Morgana watches him silently. She's never been so aroused in all her life, and they were only talking!

She groans as she heads back to her chambers, closing the door behind her and then leaning against it, resting the back of her head against the firm wood. She just knows she's not getting much sleep tonight again. Not when thoughts of Merlin are running wildly around her head.

She downs the contents of the potion in her hands before slowly making her way to bed. A little nap should help, and then perhaps a cold bath in the morning when she wakes up because lord knows what kind of erotic dream she's going to have of Merlin. She's going to need all the cold water she can get, and then she's going to need to recruit some help.

...

A/N: Chapter 2 will be up in a few! Stay tuned and thanks for reading! Also, please review and let me know if you think this fic should end in pure fluff or dirty smut! :) Jd-dox, hope you liked this first chapter :)

-McDiggin'It


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chasing Merlin

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who even read my fics. And a special thank you to the few who actually take the time out of their day to leave a review, however short. I really really appreciate you guys. I'm sorry I hardly ever reply to your reviews, but just know that I do read and love your reviews to bits. It keeps me writing, you know? So thank you again! I hope you all like this chapter. I did my best.

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Two:

...

It's been several days since Merlin had delivered her sleeping draught to her... she thought it would be a good thing to not see him so much, hoping that it would lessen her urges to sexually assault him... but she was so very wrong.

Not seeing him regularly everyday has made her anxious. Her fight against her urges are quickly weakening as her desires continue to grow. And her cold baths continue 3, sometimes 4 times a day. It's like she has the hormones of a teenaged boy.

Gwen was beginning to catch on, sometimes giving her suspicious looks when her eyes would linger for too long on the manservant, or Gwen would ask if she needs some time alone whenever she lashes out from sexual frustration because she wasn't doing anything about her desires.

Morgana has thought about telling her servant about her obsession with Merlin so many times, but always decided against it, not wanting to seem like a raving lunatic to Gwen.

Now though, she's beginning to think she needs to tell someone, and Gwen is the closest to her.

Morgana groans as her headache continues to grow inside her scalp. She's currently sitting beside Uther, staring blankly at the wall as his advisors voice their opinions on one thing or another. She's long since stopped paying attention, for Arthur had just recently entered the room, followed closely by his manservant.

The air grows warm around her, and sweat begins to bead her forehead as her traitorous eyes dart to the right of the room towards the tall, blue-eyed manservant, looking absolutely ravishing in his usual red shirt, brown coat, and blue neckerchief. How does he manage to make a peasants clothing look like something of royal design?!

Stop staring at him, Morgana! Her brain screams.

But he's looking so extra handsome and scrumptious today! Her other side protests.

Well tell that to Uther and Arthur! Uther will have the manservants head if Arthur doesn't have it first!

Morgana pouts as she tears her eyes away from Merlin once again. It's nearly impossible.

She looks up at Gwen to see her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her before darting towards an oblivious Merlin. She knows.

When the meeting ends, Morgana hurriedly leaves the room with Gwen following silently behind her. As soon as they make it to her chambers, she rounds on the servant and asks, "How much do you suspect?"

Gwen gives her a soft, but wary smile. "You're either lusting after someone you shouldn't be lusting after, or I'm just horribly bad at reading you."

Morgana huffs, not liking the fact that Gwen's first thought, was that she's not supposed to feel such things for someone like Merlin... perhaps Gwen has a thing for Merlin as well? It makes sense. Who wouldn't adore that gorgeous face of his? And there was that period of time when she thought that Merlin was in love with Gwen.

With narrowed eyes, she asks, "You don't have a thing for Merlin, do you?"

Gwen's eyes widen for a second before she averts her gaze. "Well, I did... but not anymore. I mean there's nothing wrong with him now, it's just... I think he has a thing for someone else, and I'm sort of seeing Lancelot, so..." she shrugs, glancing back at the other girl.

Morgana's eyes have narrowed even more now, her emerald pupils barely visible as she takes a step closer. "He's into someone else?"

Gwen nods slowly. "He's been smiling a lot lately, even though Arthur had doubled his chores... it's the signs of someone in lo-".

"Stop." Morgana cuts in as she rubs a hand on her forehead. "Do you know who she is?"

"No, Milady." Gwen shakes her head. "Merlin's been rather hesitant to tell me... or anyone else for that matter."

Morgana nods slowly, her mind working a mile a minute. "Yes, he's always had that mysteriousness about him... and it only adds to his appeal." She huffs, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "What am I to do, Gwen.?"

"About what?"

"Merlin!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

Gwen stifles a giggle for she has never seen the Lady Morgana this frustrated about anything or anyone. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on , Milady."

Morgana bites her lip and stares down at her nails. She's not sure of how to word what's going on with her, nor is she sure of how Gwen will take it.

"I am the least judgmental person you can confide in." Gwen begins softly, "I swear I will not tell a soul-"

"I think I'm obsessed with Merlin." Morgana blurts out, then stares at the wall opposite her bed with wide eyes.

Gwen nods, "Yes, I suspected as much... although, I'm not sure of what you expect me to say."

Morgana looks at her and sighs, "Tell me I'm totally losing my mind." She hops off her bed and goes to her maidservant, pulling the girls hands in hers. "Tell me that what I'm feeling is wrong and that I shouldn't do anything about it because Uther will surely kill the whole lot of us if he finds out an inkling of what's going through my mind right now!"

Gwen blinks at her friend, realizing just how serious this is. It wasn't just a passing crush, or a mere attraction. The Lady Morgana is utterly in love with Merlin. A servant. Someone who could never even begin to seem fit for the Lady Morgana in Uther's eyes... but Gwen is someone who wishes the best for everyone, especially her friends. Taking a deep breath, she finally speaks, "I cannot, Milady."

Morgana is taken aback by Gwen's bold words and bolder tone. "Why not?"

Gwen ducks her head, "Permission to speak freely, Milady?"

Morgana rolls her eyes then, "Gwen, you're not just my maidservant, you are also my friend. When we are in the safety of my chambers and away from Uther's watchful gaze, you can speak as you wish."

Gwen nods, "Okay." She looks at Morgana with much determination, "I believe that if you love someone," she gives Morgana a pointed look, "and yes I do believe that you're in love with Merlin," she says quickly before Morgana protests, "you should be able to pursue them freely... and though there are dire consequences in this situation, I know you. You're a woman of action. You don't sit around and wait for things to happen and unfold. You're a woman who makes things happen..." she smiles softly, "so I know that you'd be the most affected if you sat back and did nothing. It's better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all."

Morgana stares at her friend with wide emerald eyes, her heart expanding with admiration and her confidence skyrocketing. Tears collect in her eyes, Gwen's speech having touched her soul deeply. "Uther should consider sacking the whole lot of his advisors and replacing them with you." She laughs softly. "But I'm glad you're my advisor instead." The women hug briefly.

"Now." Morgana says brightlyas she pulls away, "What do you think I should do with Merlin?"

Gwen smiles mischievously, "You go after him, of course."

...

Morgana paces nervously as she waits. She's not sure if Gwen had managed to catch Merlin before he left to pick herbs for Gaius, but she really hopes she did because the wait is killing her.

It feels like forever when she finally hears a soft knock on her chamber doors. She quickly checks her reflection in her vanity mirror before running to the door, plastering a smile on her face, and hurriedly pulling the door open.

Her smile practically slides right off when instead of dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a sexy smile greeting her, she's met with blonde hair, bored eyes, and a scowl from Arthur.

"Oh... it's just you." She frowns in disappointment.

"Pleased to see you too, Morgana." Arthur says with an eye roll.

"What do you want?" Morgana asks impatiently.

Arthur shrugs as he walks right past her and into her chambers. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur places his hands behind his back as he turns to look at her with narrowed eyes, "What do you want with my manservant, Morgana?"

Morgana's eyebrows shoot straight up her forehead. She can honestly say that she did not see that coming. She scoffs, and turns away from him, not wanting him to see the look of surprise on her face. How did he find out?! "I don't know what you're talking about." Deny, deny, deny!

"Oh, cut the act, Morgana." Arthur snaps. "I thought perhaps I was imagining things, but it's been nearly impossible to ignore your odd behaviors whenever Merlin's around."

Morgana panics, but hides it well as she tries to think up a lie. "How do you know it's not someone else?" She wonders.

Arthur scoffs, "Please. I'm not stupid, Morgana."

"Well you could've fooled me." Morgana deadpans.

Arthur ignores her insult and stares at her. "You always seem completely normal whenever I see you. But as soon as Merlin enters the room or even comes near you, you start doing that weird thing where you stare at him and nod to yourself like you're having conversations with yourself."

Morgana wonders if she really does nod to herself a lot. She huffs, seeing no way out of this one... okay, she can easily lie to Arthur, but she's sick of lying to people about her affections for Merlin... well, except for Uther. She can lie to Uther forever. So with much determination and slight nervousness, she finally turns back and looks Arthur straight in the eye. "Fine. I'm in love with Merlin and I wish to be with him." With a deep breath, she tells him sternly, "I do not intend to listen to a damned thing you say about how wrong this is and how your father won't allow it, so you might as well not say anything at all."

Arthur stares at her for a long time, eyes unblinking, mouth hanging open, and brain throbbing with confusion. Finally, he breaks from his trance and gives Morgana an incredulous look. "How the bloody hell did you fall in love with Merlin?!"

Morgana practically melts at the mention of the manservant. "He's absolutely gorgeous, don't you think?"

Arthur wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Are we talking about the same Merlin?"

Morgana glares at him, then realizes that Arthur hadn't lost his head after she broke to him, the news of her feelings towards Merlin. "Wait, you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

Morgana blinks disbelievingly at him. "You're joking, right?"

Arthur shakes his head, "No."

"Arthur, what I just told you completely goes against what Uther stands for."

Arthur sighs, "I know... I will deny ever saying this, but you and Merlin are one of the most important people in my life. If you wish to be with an idiot servant, then who am I to stop you?"

"The Kings son?" She shrugs. It's a valid point.

"I've stood by my fathers side and done everything he's ever wanted of me since the day I was born... just this once, I'm going to do something that I want for my friends without questioning them." He shrugs, "Only because I understand why."

Morgana's interest peaks as she narrows her eyes at Arthur, her mind racing back to all the times she's seen him. Then it all clicks. "You're in love with Gwen!" She exclaims, pointing accusingly at him.

Arthur's eyes widen into saucers and he hurriedly looks at the door while shushing Morgana. "Honestly, Morgana. Why don't you just run me through with my own sword?"

Ignoring the worry in his eyes, she smiles gleefully at Arthur. "I knew it! You always stared at her during meetings and feasts."

"Not as much as you stared at Merlin." Arthur deadpans with a scoff.

Morgana laughs at that, "It's not my fault that your manservant practically oozes charm and sex."

Arthur looks scandalized and continues to stare at her. "Seriously, Morgana. Are we talking about the same Merlin?... and when in blue blazes did you start talking like this?" He stares, "it's extremely unladylike."

Before Morgana could answer, a knock on the door stops her and she looks at Arthur. "That's probably Gwen."

A panicked look crosses over Arthur's features and he does a quick check of his reflection in Morgana's mirror. "What's she doing here?"

Morgana gives him an amused look, and wondering if that's how she acts around Merlin. "She's my servant... just like Merlin is yours." She chuckles at the thought. "We should exchange servants." She suggests half seriously.

"Don't even think about it, Morgana." Arthur chastises her.

Morgana smirks, quirking an eyebrow at him, "Afraid you'll be too tempted?"

"No, I just worry that you'll devour Merlin whole."

The knocking starts up again, and Morgana pulls it open to find Gwen on the other side of the door, huffing and heaving. Morgana pulls her inside, the corner of her eyes crinkling in concern. "Gwen, are you alright? What's happened?"

Gwen shakes her head, panting as she blushes when she sees Arthur. "He ran, Milady."

"Merlin?"

"Yes."

Confusion etches Morgana's features even further, "What do you mean he ran?"

"I told him you wished for him to deliver your sleeping draught tonight, and he ran."

Arthur's nose wrinkles, "I never thought I'd see a world where a lady would chase after Merlin and he would run away... why'd he run?"

"I have no clue." Gwen sighs, then widens her eyes at the prince.

"He knows." Morgana lets her know. "And he approves."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "I'm not saying I'm ecstatic about it, but... I can say that I will be supportive."

Gwen looks skeptically at him. " _How_ supportive, sire?"

Arthur smirks at the women as he walks to the door and pulls it open before standing back and looking at them. "Don't we have an idiot manservant to find?" He stifles a laugh at the shock on Morgana and Gwen's faces. "We're burning daylight!" He calls as he leads the way.

...

A/N: I know Arthur is totally out of character in this one, but so is pretty much everyone else. Let me know what y'all think! Thanks for reading again, and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chasing Merlin

A/N: So I lied. This chapter got too long, so I decided to make this one a 4-shot instead of a 3-shot fic. I'm sorry. But thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Majority rules, so there will some dirty smut coming up in the next chapter. Happy Holidays to you all!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Three:

...

For two whole days, Merlin manages to avoid Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur. Apparently, Merlin is _extremely_ talented at hiding. Probably helps that he's exceedingly thin so he fits in pretty much every nook and cranny in the castle.

Arthur has had to call on a new, overachieving, yet boring manservant called George to take over Merlin's daily duties because according to Gaius, Merlin is now a usual at the tavern. Arthur blames Gwaine, who claims to have not seen Merlin anywhere near the tavern.

Gwen, who usually sees Merlin _everywhere_ , has not seen the manservant _anywhere_. There are times when she thinks she catches a glimpse of him far down corridors, but as soon as she calls his name, he practically disappears into thin air, leaving her to wonder if she had imagined seeing him.

And Morgana, finds herself utterly irritated and frustrated. She has half the mind to summon the knights of the round table to go out and search the entire Kingdom for the manservant, but that would alert Uther to what's going on. She's been told by Gaius, (every time she asks him of Merlin's whereabouts) the same thing he tells Arthur. Merlin is at the tavern. Of course, she doesn't believe that for a second. Something is going on, Merlin is hiding from her, and she's determined to find out why.

...

She's on her way to the royal court room when she spots him coming up the corridor. Morgana panics a little, not because she's scared he'll see her, but because she's scared he'll run when he sees her. It's been two whole days since she last saw him, so imagine her nerves now that she's looking right at him, walking quickly with his eyes looking over his shoulder.

She makes a split second decision and quickly ducks into the alcoves to her left before Merlin sees her.

She doesn't wait long, for Merlin seems to be in a hurry. Jumping out quickly, she grabs him by the wrist, ignores his yelp of surprise, and pulls him into the alcoves with her.

His eyes are wide and fearful when he sees who had pulled him into the alcoves. "Milady-"

"Don't "milady" me, Merlin." She glares. "Where the hell have you been these past two days?"

He looks around frantically, though there's not much to see in the small alcove they're in. "Errr, well I was at the ta-"

"Merlin, I _swear_ to Uther's beloved crown, I will..." she trails off, eyes searching his body for a part of him that she could threaten physical harm to, before narrowing at the crotch of his pants. She's not sure if that was a bulge of excitement or if he's just naturally that big under his baggy trousers, but she's sure that that _that_ particular part of his anatomy would be the one he'd be most afraid to lose. Ignoring her own excitement at the prospect of what that bulge could do to her, she takes a step towards him and presses her hand against his crotch. She bites her lip hard when she feels that he _is_ , in fact, hard.

Merlin groans, taking a step back and pressing himself into the wall. Morgana only steps forward again, pressing herself into him.

Morgana smiles as she quirks a challenging eyebrow at him. "I will hurt you if you say you were at the tavern". She continues her threat, groping him just enough to pull another groan from the manservant.

He breathes heavily, almost wheezing as he tries to think away his hardness. "Milady, I- I..." he trails off, eyes darkening with lust as he stares at Morgana's lips. _'I must resist'_. Merlin thinks to himself, but his head is already lowering, heavy with what he's sure are Morganites... tiny Morganan-fairies that climb through his blasted large ears and fills his brain with thoughts of the Kings Ward. _'Resist the Morganites!'_ His brain screams, but it's useless. The Morganites have gotten to the logical side of his brain and completely destroyed it.

Morgana's heart flutters, and her brain shuts down when Merlin's lips press ever so gently against hers. It's featherlight, but it manages to make her knees go weak. Her hand, which was basically still fondling him just a moment ago, slackens, and moves higher up his body until it's gripping his shirt instead, pulling him closer. She deepens the kiss, her tongue swiping over his lips. His own lips open up, granting her access to pure bliss as her tongue darts between them, tracing his tongue, tasting him, and memorizing the inside of his mouth.

His flavor is that of apples, which she thinks must've been his lunch for the day, and his tongue is soft, wet, and oh _so_ talented, caressing hers gently.

She doesn't get to explore anything else of his mouth, for in a split second, Merlin is pulling away from her, gasping for air and staring wide-eyed at her.

"Wha-" she begins to ask what's wrong, but she doesn't get to finish because Merlin practically dives out of the alcoves and runs away before she could stop him.

Morgana huffs as she leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, trying to get her breathing and beating heart under control. She had no idea that Merlin could be such a bloody tease.

...

It's dark outside when Arthur finally spots his manservant walking out of the forest. He turns his head towards the girls and watch them nod in unison, letting him know that they saw him as well.

"Do you think he'll run again?" Gwen whispers.

Arthur shrugs, "I'll shoot him if he does."

Morgana glares at him, "You will do no such thing, Arthur!" She hisses.

"It's just a slingshot."

"So?" She asks incredulously. "What if you end up taking his eye out?"

Again, Arthur shrugs, "Then he'll have one eye."

Morgana half seriously smacks him in the arm. "No. Just let me talk to him."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Well then he's _really_ going to run now."

Morgana aims a kick at him, but his reflexes serve him well as he jumps out of the way.

"We need a plan." Gwen chimes in.

Arthur nods in agreement. "Okay, here's the plan. I will-"

"Why do _you_ have to make the plans?" Morgana interrupts with narrowed eyes.

Arthur huffs, "Because I'm much better at it than you are."

Morgana folds her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Well I think _my_ plan is better."

Rolling his eyes, the Prince of Camelot turns his nose up at her. "Well lets hear it then." He's sure her plan will be absolutely ridiculous.

"Fine." Morgana glares at him as she looks towards the edge of the forest seeing Merlin's silhouette walking slowly back towards the gates. She's determined to get answers from him. Like _why_ the hell he ran off like that earlier after kissing her. And then she'll kiss him again, with or without his consent. "Merlin will more than likely go back to his chambers with Gaius, so that's where we'll intercept him. Gwen will knock him over the head, and-"

"Why do _I_ have to knock him over the head?" Gwen asks hesitantly, not very keen on hitting her friend on the head... or _anywhere_ for that matter.

Morgana gives her a pointed look. "Because I don't think I'll be able to do it, and if Arthur does it, there's no telling when Merlin will wake up, if ever."

Gwen nods slowly. "Okay that makes sense."

"Okay," Morgana continues, "Arthur will then carry Merlin up to my chambers, and-"

"Why do _I_ have to carry him?" Arthur complains.

Both Morgana and Gwen give him pointed looks. More of a glare from Morgana. "Because you're the man here... unless you're so weak that you can't-"

"Fine." Arthur huffs, rolling his eyes. "And then what?"

"And then you carry him to my chambers and tie him to my bed."

Gwen and Arthur exchange wary looks. Arthur looks incredulously at Morgana. "Why?"

"That's my business."

With narrowed eyes, Arthur says, "Just because I said I'd be supportive, doesn't mean I'm allowing you to molest my servant. What if he's never the same again?"

Morgana growls, "I'm not going to molest him, Arthur. I just want to talk to him. Ask him why he keeps running away."

"I think I know the answer to that." Arthur mutters under his breath. Morgana can be very scary sometimes.

Morgana ignores him as she turns to Gwen, "We should probably get to our places now."

Gwen nods, walking off, but Arthur stops her. "Wait. Are we seriously going to tie Merlin to your bed?"

"Would you rather we tie him to yours?" Morgana asks, raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean I know you've always been fond of him, but I had no idea that you wished to-"

"No!" Arthur scoffs, "I just don't see why we have to tie him to your bed. Why not just tie him to a table? Or a chair?"

Morgana groans, "Arthur, I will not have Merlin waking up uncomfortable."

"Oh and hitting him over the head won't make him uncomfortable?" He asks sarcastically. "Not to mention, waking up tied to the bed of the Kings Ward."

"Oh god," Morgana groans, "if you're not going to help us, then just go back to your chambers. We'll do it ourselves."

Arthur doesn't like this plan, but he can't deny Morgana a chance at happiness. "Fine. I'll help... but I still think my plan is better."

"Well what is it?" Gwen asks curiously. She gives Morgana a side glance when the Kings Ward groans.

"I say we get a sleeping potion from Gaius, put it in Merlin's tea, and when he drinks it and falls asleep, we just tie him up and then drag him to your chambers."

Morgana doesn't look the least bit impressed while Gwen just looks confused. "We wouldn't have the time to get a sleeping potion from Gaius, and make tea for Merlin. He's on his way to his chambers as we speak." Morgana's servant tells him sheepishly. She likes his plan. It just wouldn't work if they're trying to catch Merlin tonight.

"Not to mention, Merlin isn't stupid." Morgana adds. "If all of us or even one of us shows up to his chambers and randomly makes him tea, he'll be suspicious and won't drink it. On top of that, if he even catches the slightest glimpse of any of us, he'll bolt again... and then what?" Morgana quirks a questioning brow at Arthur.

Arthur's shoulders slump in defeat. "It worked a lot better in my head." He mutters petulantly.

"Yes, well your plan is flawed in pretty much _everything_. I wonder how your knights survive all your battle plans."

"Hey!" Arthur protests, "I'm trying to help you!"

Morgana sighs, nodding to him, "You're right... I'm sorry for being insensitive. Just leave the thinking to me and Gwen."

"Right." He nods, "we should probably go now. He's probably almost there."

...

Everything goes as planned. Gwen manages to sneak up behind Merlin undetected while Morgana and Arthur hid behind a wall, and knocks him over the head with a water pot. The manservant goes down immediately, unconscious.

Arthur jumps into action, throwing the manservant over his shoulder and sprinting up the stairs towards Morgana's chambers with Morgana and Gwen hot behind his heels. Arthur may be the Kings son, but that doesn't mean there won't be people who will question why he's carrying an unconscious Merlin.

"Lay him on the bed." Morgana orders as she goes to her closet and pulls out a few long ribbons to tie up the manservant. Arthur does as he's told and stands back to watch Gwen and Morgana tie his hands and feet to the bedpost.

"This looks _really_ wrong." Arthur mutters as the girls stand back and admire their work.

Merlin's eyes are closed, mouth slightly open, head turned to the side towards them, and hands and feet pulled apart from each other and tied to the four bed posts.

"It's not supposed to look right... but desperate times calls for desperate measures." Morgana tells him.

Arthur snorts, "Yes, _desperate_ is one word for it."

" _Now_ what?" Gwen asks curiously.

Morgana pulls a chair up by the bed and takes a seat on it. " _Now,_ we wait."

...

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Some humor and smut on the way!

-McDiggin'It


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chasing Merlin

A/N: This is the final chapter for this fic. I'm not exactly sure of how I feel about it, but at least its complete now, right? Anyway, I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading! On an unrelated note, I'd just like to say that I'm extremely pissed off because I had to write this final chapter twice. The last chapter I wrote was complete, and I was about to post it, but then like an idiot, I accidentally deleted it before I could click "COPY"… and so, I had to rewrite the whole thing. And no, I couldn't undo type, or restore the note. Tried all of those things, but nothing. I wanted to cry. Anyway, enjoy!

-McDiggin'It

…

Chapter Four:

...

Two hours pass, and Merlin doesn't even stir. Other than his soft snores, the room is awkwardly silent. Arthur had suggested dousing him with water or perhaps slapping him awake, but Morgana shot both of his suggestions down.

It's Gwen who breaks the silence as it so happens, Merlin's feet are directly in her line of sight. "He's got really big feet for someone so small." the olive skinned maid says mindlessly.

Morgana snickers softly, looking up at her maid and Arthur, who's leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. She smiles, "Well you know what they say about men with big feet." Morgana's grin widens.

Gwen giggles and Arthur looks confused. "Big boots?" The Prince asks.

Morgana laughs at that, "Those too." It seems, Merlin isn't the only oblivious man in the castle.

Arthur sighs, shaking his head, not knowing why he ever bothers trying to make conversation with Morgana. He can't get a single word in without her twisting it into some sort of challenge or trick. "It's been over 2 hours." He sighs, "Gwen, you must've hit him a lot harder than we thought." he glances over to the girl, trying not to sigh in delight. Being in her presence evokes the most pleasant of feelings in him. And though he tries not to show those feelings, he has to admit, he really likes them.

Gwen looks sheepishly at her unconscious friend. "He sort of startled me when he turned his head, and I just reacted."

"It's fine." Arthur smiles adoringly at her as if she could do no wrong.

Gwen returns the look. Before all of this, around the time she just met Merlin, she had loathed Arthur. He was rude, obnoxious, a bully, and very childish… But she has to admit that the Prince has changed quite a lot since then. He's more selfless, kinder, caring, mature, thoughtful, and though she's always thought he was very handsome, his new personality certainly adds to his dashing good looks. And she suspects that Merlin may have something to do with Arthur's new outlook on things. Another reason why she wishes the manservant happiness.

Morgana rolls her eyes at the two as they continue to gaze into each other's eyes. "Why don't you both just admit that you're head over heels in love with each other and go back to Arthur's chambers so I can have some peace and quiet?" _Honestly, they're practically making babies with their eyes!_

Arthur and Gwen both avert their gazes from each other as their faces turn pink. Arthur recovers first and throws a glare at Morgana. "Why don't you just admit that you want us to leave so you can jump into bed with Merlin?"

Morgana, never one to back down, especially not to Arthur, quirks an amused eyebrow at him. "Okay then, please leave so I can jump into bed with your manservant."

Arthur scoffs, rolling his eyes at her. "Not a chance."

Morgana only smirks.

It's past midnight when Arthur yawns, making Gwen yawn as well. "He's probably not going to wake up until morning." Gwen mutters tiredly.

Arthur looks torn between waiting for Merlin to wake up, and just going back to his chambers to get some sleep. The world doesn't wait for him (even if he's the Prince), and he already doesn't like waking up early. Not to mention, the one who usually wakes him up in the mornings is currently unconscious. Slowly, he nods. "Yes. Perhaps we should all get some rest. It seems like Merlin will be the only one well rested tomorrow if we don't get to bed soon."

Morgana nods from her spot by the bed. "Yes, that's probably best." she gets up, stretching her arms up over her head and moving closer to the bed.

Arthur and Gwen watch her, both wondering what she's about to do. Only Arthur voices his thoughts, "What are you doing?"

Morgana pauses and looks at him as if it should be obvious. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm going to bed."

Arthur and Gwen gape at her. "But Merlin is in your bed, Milady." Gwen mutters confusedly.

"And," Arthur pipes in, "He's tied up."

"And?" Morgana presses rhetorically. "You don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?" she doesn't give them a chance to answer before adding, "And I'm just as exhausted as the both of you. I'm not going to sit here all night and wait for Merlin to wake up."

"We can fetch you a cot." Arthur says.

Morgana scoffs at the Prince and glares at him for good measure. "Not bloody likely. My bed is big enough for both Merlin and I, so I don't see why we both can't sleep in it without engaging in any other activities which you both clearly seem to think we're going to perform as soon as you leave this room."

Arthur and Gwen both look torn about what to say to that. Morgana made some fairly good points. Opening and closing his mouth several times, Arthur glances at Gwen for an answer, finding nothing. "Errr, well… I guess you're right."

Morgana smiles mockingly at the Prince, "Of course I am. When have I ever been wrong?" She cuts the Prince off before he could reply to that, "Good night, Arthur." she nods and throws a genuine smile towards her maid. "Have a good night, Gwen."

Gwen nods back with an amused grin, "Good night, Milady." with that, she boldly takes Arthur's hand and pulls him towards the door.

Arthur couldn't resist calling hurriedly over his shoulder, "Behave, Morgana!"

Morgana only lets out a laugh at that. As if she would do otherwise… she glances at the sexy manservant in her bed, snoring away softly without a care in the world. _Well_ … _No._ Morgana hastily shakes her head. _You must resist Merlin. Arthur may be an idiot, but he's an idiot with a point. You must get Merlin's consent before you do anything to him._

She sighs, admiring the manservants relaxed features. Here and now, as he's unconscious, she can't help but think that he looks so much younger… so adorable, delectable, and quite possibly, edible… _what?_ Morgana takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and mentally trying to pull herself as well as her hormones together. _Calm down, Morgana. If things go well when Merlin wakes up, you can have your fill of him then. For now, be a good girl and go to sleep._

It's really easier said than done. She spends nearly a whole hour trying to calm her nerves as she slips under the covers next to Merlin's warm body. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she decides to just take advantage of Merlin's warmth… not in _that_ way, obviously. She sidles up right next to him and lays her head on his chest, one arm pressed into his side, and the other draped across his strong, hard stomach. Biting her lip, she watches his face for a few moments before slowly raising herself up on her elbow, and pressing her lips against his. It's quick and could barely be called a kiss, but it makes her entire body tingle with excitement. "Goodnight, Merlin." she whispers softly. She's not sure if she imagined it, but she thinks she sees the corners of his lips lift slightly in a tiny hint of a smile.

Forcing herself away, she lays her head back down onto his chest, closing her eyes, and finally letting her exhaustion take over her body.

…

The first thing Merlin notices upon waking up, is the throbbing pain in the back of his head. Groaning lightly, he goes to touch his head, but- "Wha-," his head snaps to his left, eyes widening when he realizes that like he initially thought, his hand is bound to a bedpost that isn't his. He didn't even _have_ posts on his bed!

There's a small groan from his right, and Merlin's eyes widen even further when he notices a significant, warm weight on his chest, something draped across his stomach, and some soft, velvet tickling his cheek. He holds his breath as he turns his head down slowly, his eyes first seeing pale, slender fingers, connected to a soft looking hand, connected to a very familiar arm, connected to a barely covered shoulder, connected to... long, wavy, dark hair that smells like lavender, framing a face of a goddess.

Part of him wants to sigh in pure ecstasy to behold such a face upon waking up... granted, he's tied to a bed, but still. And another part of him, the logical part, is confused beyond belief, and scared. This was not a position he ever thought he'd be in.

Panic takes over him and he begins looking around. He realizes that his feet are tied as well, and the panic rises like dough in a hot oven.

 _What is he doing here? Why is he tied to a bed? Is this Morgana's chambers? Why is Morgana sleeping halfway on top of him? What's the last thing he remembers?_ He pauses, mind searching for the last thing he remembers, then... aha! He was taking Gaius' herbs back to his chambers when he got hit behind the head by something and then... nothing.

He bites his lip as he pulls at his restraints, but the ribbons won't budge. He glances to his left wrist, trying to find a knot or something he could pull on, but then his eyes narrow dangerously towards a very familiar knot. One he's never seen anyone use before, except for Arthur. "What the actual hell is going on?" He says aloud then closes his mouth quickly and glances at Morgana's still slumbering form. He wishes he could slap a hand over his mouth, but that's kind of hard to do at the moment as he's a little tied up... literally.

He looks around again, now completely certain that he's indeed in Morgana's chambers. With nothing to do, he huffs as he lays his head back again, and turns his face towards Morgana's. he has to admit, he could stare at her all day. Turning his brain off, Merlin decides to do just that... well, stare at her until she wakes up that is. _How is it possible for someone to look so... beautiful in the morning?_

Several peaceful minutes pass before Morgana finally stirs from her sleep, eyes blinking slowly. Merlin immediately shuts his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. This was going to be hard for him, knowing that she's awake now. He could almost feel her eyes on him as the hand she has rested on his stomach begins to slowly caress him through his shirt. He resists the urge to groan at the sensation. Had it been anyone else's hand, he would've been quite uncomfortable. But having Morgana touch him so softly, so intimately, nearly forces a sigh from his lips.

Suddenly, he feels a slight movement from her, and he feels the warmth of her breath against his hair. There's a short pause, and then he feels her lips brush gently against his forehead. He nearly melts right through the bed at the contact. It's one thing for her to touch him with her hands. But to press those heavenly lips against his skin, its… well, it's a dream come true. Even if it's just on his forehead.

He can't quite help himself when he feels her hand move a little too low to be appropriate, resting directly above his groin.

"Oh." Morgana gasps as she stares at the front of Merlin's trousers. "You're awake." she glances up into Merlin's face, eyes searching it for signs of consciousness. And then his eyes slowly open, and his face reddens slightly.

"What gave me away?"

Morgana giggles and nods towards his groin. "Your not-so-little friend there decided to say hello."

Merlin's face reddens further as tries to think away his excitement. _God, this is just the worst kind of embarrassment._ "I— I'm so sorry, Milady. I didn't mean to, errr… react."

Morgana waves a hand in his face. "Nonsense, Merlin. Don't apologize." she grins and licks her lips as she begins to sit up and leans towards his groin, inspecting the tent forming in his trousers. "I'd be more concerned if you _didn't_ react at all."

Merlin squirms, not exactly sure of how to feel about Morgana inspecting his… errr, excitement thoroughly. "Milady," he begins, thinking that now would be a good time as any to ask her, "What's going on?"

Morgana pulls away, having almost forgotten that Merlin is indeed awake now, and she's not exactly free to just stare at his erection without looking a bit creepy. "Errr, right." she nods, and hastily gets out of bed. She'll need a bit of distance between them if she's to answer properly without tearing Merlin's trousers right off of him. "I think I should apologize first for… well," she pauses and gestures at his bound hands and feet. "All of this."

The manservant stares, "Okay." he nods slowly.

"I'm sorry. But this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away from me."

Merlin continues to stare, not exactly sure anymore of how he feels about all of this. "I remembered getting hit in the back of the head last night."

Morgana nods with a sheepish look on her face. "That was Gwen."

"Gwen?" Merlin asks incredulously. "Gwen knocked me out?"

Again, Morgana nods. "And Arthur carried you up here, and together, all three of us tied you to my bed."

Merlin's eye twitches as he tries to process that. It takes a few moments, but then he's gaping at her. "Gwen. And Arthur. Gwen your maid, and Arthur the Prince of Camelot. Helped you tie me to your bed."

Morgana sighs, nodding yet again, "I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sure you're extremely confused about what's going on, but like I said, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away from me."

"Guinevere and Arthur Pendragon." Merlin repeats disbelievingly.

"Yes, do you know any other Gwen and Arthur?" Morgana's lips lift at the corners in amusement.

Merlin shakes his head, not entirely able to wrap his head around that fact just yet. "What the hell?" he mumbles under his breath.

Morgana chuckles and moves closer to the bed. "I'm sorry."

Merlin shakes his head and laughs, "For what?"

"For dropping all of this on you… I suppose I hadn't really thought this through."

"Really?" Merlin looks at his bound wrists and then gives her a skeptical look. "Which part?"

Morgana rolls her eyes, "Okay, don't act like this is entirely my fault. A little bit of this is your fault too."

"Right." Merlin rolls his eyes. "If I hadn't run away, you wouldn't have had to turn to such drastic measures… with the help of your maid and the Prince of Camelot."

"No." Morgana interrupts, "It's your fault for being so bloody…" she trails off, at a loss for words. She doesn't want to come outright and say that he's so bloody irresistibly sexy. Perhaps a more subtle approach would be best for now. The whole tying-to-the-bed thing is still being processed by the poor sexy manservant.

"So bloody what?" Merlin challenges.

Morgana glares at him. "Do you have any idea what I've had to endure these past couple of weeks?" she almost hates him for being so clueless. _Almost_. He's just too bloody adorable to stay mad at. "What I've been dreaming of since this whole mess started?" she adds in.

Merlin blinks confusedly. "Not exactly."

"God, you're oblivious." Morgana mutters with an eye roll.

Merlin is slightly offended by that accusation. He likes to think he's always on top of things. Always alert and up to date with everything going on around him. "Why do you say that, Milady?"

Morgana huffs, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Merlin, even _Arthur_ figured it out. Arthur! The idiot who usually needs help figuring things out!"

"Figured what out?" His confusion is over the roof now. He glances at his wrist again before looking at Morgana with pleading eyes. "Can you untie me please?"

Morgana narrows her eyes at the manservant. "Why?"

Merlin gapes at her, "Well I can't say this is the most comfortable conversation I've ever had with anyone."

Morgana sighs, "Right, well too bad. You're staying tied up until you answer my questions."

This was completely uncalled for, but Merlin nods anyway. "Fine. Ask your questions, Milady."

Morgana thinks about her questions for a few moments, not sure what she wants to ask first… she decides to go with, "Why did you run away after kissing me in the alcoves?"

Merlin huffs. A loaded question, of course. Cant she start off with something easier?! Like 'what time is it?' He thinks about her question, hoping Morgana doesn't notice the blush rising up his neck. "That's… I mean, well— I had to be somewhere."

"That's bloody nonsense." Morgana scoffs. "You ran like your life depended on it."

Merlin resists the urge to groan. He can see that there's no lying about this. "Well my life _did_ depend on it. I'm not exactly a noble, Morgana… Uther will have me executed if I even _look_ at you inappropriately."

"Who the hell cares what Uther thinks?" Morgana asks incredulously. "He's a tyrant, and a bully."

"Yes, well he's also the King, and you're his Ward." Merlin points out.

Morgana groans, turning around and beginning to pace. It just always comes down to Uther and what he wants, or what he thinks, or what he knows. The man is a nuisance in her life. And people wonder why she's always defying him. She turns, glaring at the man tied to her bed. "So what you're saying is, you ran because you were scared of Uther."

Merlin more or less agrees. He can protect himself with his magic, but he's still one man. Uther has a whole _army_ of knights, and Merlin isn't very keen on hurting anyone. Not even Uther. It's just not in his nature. "You know I'll lose my head if Uther ever finds out that I kissed you."

Morgana stares at him for a long, silent moment, a serious look covers her face. "So kissing me isn't worth losing your head for?"

Merlin groans. These aren't even normal questions she's asking him. She wants him to admit that he has feelings for her, or is at least attracted to her. But that's very hard to do, because of his fear of rejection… although, he supposes being tied to Morgana's bed should mean that she at least likes him as a friend. Not that a friend would tie another friend to their bed. This is all so confusing for him. Throwing caution to the wind, Merlin shakes his head. "Of course it's worth it… Kissing you is worth _more_ than my life, Morgana." his voice is barely above a whisper, but Morgana can hear him loud and clear.

With a wide, satisfied smile, Morgana finally sits down on the bed, still facing Merlin. Her eyes soften and her heart warms at his words. "I wouldn't let Uther touch a hair on your head, Merlin."

Merlin smiles at her. "I know you wouldn't… but he's still the King."

"And if he wishes to see me alive, he won't harm you."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow in confusion. The resolve in Morgana's voice was no joke. She means what she said. So he asks curiously, "What do you mean?"

Honestly, he might possibly be the most clueless human being in the world, next to Arthur. She decides to just spell it out for him. "Merlin, I will do whatever it takes to keep you from harm. The things I would do for you, are beyond insane. The things I've imagined and dreamed of doing with you, to you, _for_ you, are endless… Unless of course, if you don't feel the same way…" she looks away as she mutters, "but I can no longer deprive myself of what I want most."

"And what is it you want most?" Merlin asks breathily, utterly captivated by the beautiful goddess before him, pouring her soul out to him, admitting her feelings for him.

Morgana stares at him long and hard. "You."

His breath catches in his throat, not sure of what to make of that. A Lady of the King's court, the Kings Ward, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life, _wants_ him. He could die happy… but he's not satisfied with just that. "Are you sure Milady?" he asks hesitantly.

Morgana leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. This would be their second real kiss, and she wants it to be a memorable one, in case Merlin already thinks she has absolutely lost her mind. It's a soft and sensual kiss, and her body reacts to the pleasure that it emits. "Yes." she breathes.

"Then I am yours." Merlin whispers against her lips.

The feeling that goes through her body upon hearing those words from the manservant, is unbelievable. Goosebumps rise in her skin, and a whole weight of worries and insecurities falls off of her shoulders. She looks longingly into his eyes, wanting nothing more than to become one with him. "Will you grant me a wish then?"

Merlin's breath quickens as he stares up at her. "What is it?"

"Make my dreams a reality."

He's still not sure about these dreams she keeps bringing up, but he's sure about one thing. Whatever she asks of him, he'll do… and not because he's tied to her bed with not much of a choice. He'll do it because… well, how could he say no to her?… It's simple. He can't. "How?" Merlin asks softly. "I don't know what you dream of."

Morgana smiles, her body reacting with excitement. Leaning forward, knowing that the particular nightgown she has on has quite a low neckline, she brings her face just right in front of Merlins. She want's him to see clearly, the look on her face when she whispers seductively, "Let me show you."

…

The first thing she did when Merlin gave his consent, was blindfold him. He had initially protested, but she quickly hushed him when she told him, "I want you to just… feel."

At first it is so easy to stand there admiring him, watching him strain to catch every sound. But the more she looks, the more she wants to touch. To stroke her hands across his chest and stomach, feel his nipples against her palms, his stomach muscles tensing against her caress. She knows that if she runs her fingers across the front of his breeches, she'll feel his cock respond, twitching and hardening, his hips thrusting up to prolong the contact.

She steps closer to the bed and his head turns towards the sound, his lips parted. She bends and presses her lips to his for the second time today... but it feels like the first. It's everything she imagined and dreamed of, and more. Their kiss continues, her hair brushing his face. Just one kiss, a quick taste really, and she already feels downright randy from it.

She pulls away, flicking his nipples with her nails and scratching softly down his body, hearing his sharp intake of breath at the sensation, and feeling his stomach muscles tensing in response. Slipping her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, she pulls them down so slowly, it's almost maddening. Her eyes stay focused on his face as she continues to pull his breeches until they're left around his ankles.

Morgana pauses to admire him for a few moments, her eyes coming to rest on his raging erection, bobbing slightly back and forth. She had never seen this part of a man before, except for the poorly drawn diagrams that she's seen in books. She's so tempted to touch, maybe just a little stroke with the tips of her fingers.

Merlin swallows hard, his body suddenly feeling very hot and his hands suddenly very sweaty. He feels the mattress give a little and he can imagine Morgana kneeling next to him. Then another pause, and he could almost feel her feast on him with her eyes. He bites his lip in anticipation of her next move. When it doesn't come soon enough, he grunts in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears her move, and he can feel her breath on his cheek.

"There's no hurry, I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Morgana whispers seductively into his ear.

She straddles him finally, and sits on his stomach, pressing her aching sex against Merlin's warm skin. The sensations that the contact evokes makes her gasp.

Merlin bites down on his tongue, trying not to get too excited. He can feel her heat and wetness leaving its sticky mark.

Leaning forward, Morgana slowly traces the manservants lips with a fingertip - his lips part and she licks her own as she slips her finger between his. _Will he suck and lick, or bite_ , she wonders? A small nip followed by a caressing tongue - _perfect_.

Merlin hears her indrawn breath in response and he could almost picture her biting that sinful lip of hers - trying not to give too much away.

Morgana withdraws her finger and lifts herself away from Merlin's body.

Two fingers are proffered and he can smell the musky scent of sex. His mouth opens instinctively, sucking them in and tasting her for the first time. He moans.

She can feel his tongue lapping her skin and she shivers, a fresh wave of wetness and heat flooding her center.

Withdrawing her fingers, she leans forwards and presses her breast against his lips until he feels her nipple, hard and demanding attention. Sucking her nipple into his mouth, Merlin bites gently and Morgana gasps, but she does not withdraw. Instead, she moves only to let Merlin taste her other one.

Her nipples love the attention and the way he's sucking and nipping is making her wetter than she's ever been before. She straightens slightly and Merlin's mouth follows, trying to re-capture the sweet nub.

Morgana smiles to herself, biting her lip as she rubs her other nipple across his cheek and he turns his head trying to seize it. She rubs it against his lips and withdraws before he has the chance to latch on again.

Merlin groans, "You're a tease, Milady."

Morgana giggles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Patience, Merlin."

He feels her move away, changing positions. First there's a dip beside him, then he feels hard bones and skin rest over his shoulders as the bed dips again, this time on either side of his head. And then that musky smell assails his nostrils again.

"Taste me," She whispers from somewhere above him.

He can feel the heat from her, doubled with the heady scent of her sex, giving him an almost clear imagination of where she's now positioned. His head strains upwards, tongue thrusting forwards, and on the very tip, he can feel her.

She jumps a little at the sensation of his tongue, just barely grazing her folds. After a moment, she sits back to allow Merlin access to more of her. The feel of his tongue is heavenly, licking up and down her folds, flicking against her clit, thrusting just the tip inside her.

Morgana thrusts her hips back and Merlin starts to plunge with his tongue. She accompanies his wonderful performance with moans and sighs of pleasure. Then suddenly she withdraws, unable to take anymore or she'll be coming undone a lot sooner than she planned. Merlin groans, left with a sticky face and covered in her slick heat.

Morgana rises and stands to look at the manservant, his cock is very hard and again, she's so tempted to touch it. Kneeling between his thighs, she stares at his erection, standing tall and hard. It's massive, and she wonders how it's all going to fit inside her. Pushing the thought aside, she bends and licks up to the base of his erection. Merlin yelps, then groans in response. Her fingers stroke, lightly scratching and a small moan escapes her lips.

The act itself makes her so wet, she can feel herself dripping onto her bed sheets. She doesn't care though. Her fingertips trail up the shaft of Merlin's cock and softly rub the tip. Her tongue follows, licking slowly from base to tip. Once at the tip it circles, with her lips hovering above, parted and ready. She presses her closed mouth to the tip of his hardness, and then she parts her lips and lets the tip slip into the warmth of her mouth, where she begins to suck. She only pulls off once to tell Merlin, "You taste very good."

Merlins moans continue, as she slides her lips down his shaft, taking as much of his cock as she can, before sliding them back up, pressing her tongue against him as she goes. Her fingers are wrapped around the base of him, squeezing and rubbing as she sucks more of him into her mouth. She could do this until he comes in her mouth, but that's not what she wants right now. Merlin moans loudly as she withdraws, begging her not to stop.

"Please," he turns his head from side to side, his hands clenching and pulling at his restraints.

"Please, what?" Morgana asks breathily. She's sure she's feeling just as depraved and dissatisfied as he is.

Merlin shakes his head, "I want you... please untie me."

She smiles, she wants to feel him inside her now. With that thought in mind, she caresses his thighs as she changes position. Lifting herself up, she straddles him again.

She has never done anything remotely close to this before. She's only read about such things in books, some of which are purely scientific. She doesn't know half the things she's doing, but judging by Merlin's reactions, she guesses she's doing _something_ right.

"Not yet", she leans forward and unties the blindfold around Merlin's eyes. She wants him to see this. To see the pleasure on her face as she gives him her virginity. Her innocence. And she wants to see his eyes. The pleasure and want and need in them as she rides him. He gasps as he blinks up at her, his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness.

Leaning down, Morgana kisses him hard and passionately. Her tongue ventures out to taste him, as she reaches a hand down and grasps the tip of his cock.

Merlin groans into Morgana's mouth as she rubs the sensitive head of his manhood against her hot, slick core, parting the lips and grinding it against her entrance.

It feels so wonderful and Morgana lets out a long, low moan as she pulls away slightly from the kiss. "Can you feel how hot and wet I am?" She gasps as she slowly pushes Merlin's tip inside her waiting entrance.

Merlin nods, as he stares into her eyes. She's staring right back when she feels it. A slight pain as Merlin's hardness meets resistance. Biting her lip, she takes a deep breath, stares hard into his eyes, and then slams herself all the way down onto Merlin's hips. A sharp cry leaves her as her whole body freezes. The pain is immense, but it quickly numbs away until it's just pleasure left, as Merlin leans up and kisses her again. It takes a few moments for her to adjust to his size, but after a few kisses and an apologetic smile from Merlin, she finally begins to move.

The head of his cock feels fabulous stretching her open, but she quickly needs more of him. With that in mind, she slams back and down and takes him whole inside her. Rocking backwards and forwards, up and down she moans loudly as Merlin begins raising his hips to meet her. Her fingers graze his manhood as they rub against her sensitive nub, and she's desperate to be filled again and again.

Merlin is so hard and she feels so full and stretched and she can't get enough. Merlin's hips continue to thrust up trying to meet her, trying to delve even deeper. He feels her inner muscles tighten around him, the fingers on her clit speeds up, her thighs tightening around his hips as her body starts to tense. She can feel it. The most amazing and intense build up of something inside her, expanding more and more with each rock of her body, with each thrust of Merlin's hips, with each swipe of her finger. She's so close.

There's a sound coming from the other side of the room, but at this point, Merlin doesn't even care to look. He groans loudly, then looks directly into Morgana's beautiful green eyes with a pleading look. "Untie me." he says hoarsely.

Morgana feels a shudder go through her body as she reaches her free hand up and pulls first on the ribbon around Merlin's left wrist. She moves to undo the knot in the other one, but Merlin's hand is a blur as he undoes that one on his own. His other hand comes free, and almost immediately, his hands are going to her hips, gripping her and grinding her into him.

Morgana yelps as Merlin suddenly flips them over so he's now the one hovering above her. This, was even better than any dream she's ever had of him. Merlin's eyes are dark as he thrusts his meat inside Morgana, over and over again. Morgana instinctively wraps her legs around Merlins backside, and her arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer. He buries his face into her neck and inhales her intoxicating scent. A moan or sigh leaves her lips with every thrust of Merlin's hips. She has never been this close to someone. So close, it feels like they are truly one. "Please." she begs, though she's not entirely sure of what she's begging for.

Merlin suddenly leans down, kissing her, before pulling away, looking directly into her eyes and mutters the words she's been longing to hear since she became sure of her feelings for Merlin. "For better or worse, Milady… I'm yours."

With one final thrust of Merlin's hips, Morgana comes hard, her inner muscles contract hard as a scream escapes her lips, followed by Merlin's name.

The contractions of her muscles are like a tight fist around Merlin's cock, which starts him coming, and he shouts, bucks and shudders above Morgana, filling her with his seed.

Merlin collapses on top of Morgana as they try to catch their breaths. Soon enough, Merlin laughs gently into Morgana's neck. "That was… quite a dream you had, Milady."

Morgana laughs as well at that. "Did you like it?"

Merlin gapes at her. "I'm sorry, do you not see the goofy look on my face?" he asks jokingly.

Morgana laughs harder, playfully smacking his shoulder as he rolls off of her and lays next to her. "Good."

The manservant sighs in satisfaction and closes his eyes for a brief moment. When he opens them again, he glances over at Morgana with a questioning look. "Now what?"

Honestly, there is only way to answer that question. "Round two?"

Merlin laughs as he rolls on top of the beautiful goddess beside him. "Only if you're okay with me tying you up this time."

…

Its past noon when a refreshed and currently satisfied Merlin finds himself racing down the corridors to Arthur's chambers. Despite feeling like a King after what he and Morgana just did in her bed, he still has duties that he needs to complete before he's free to go back to her. her and continue where they left off.

He pauses briefly at Arthur's door, figuring that the prat is probably waiting to strangle him for disregarding his duties, then shrugs his shoulders as he pushes the doors open. "I know you want to kill me, but—," Merlin's eyes widen as a very feminine yelp and Arthur's groan meets his ears, but not before a very disturbing, and life-scarring sight meets his eyes. "Oh my god." Merlin gasps, then quickly averts his gaze. Arthur is in bed, doing… something to some girl.

"Merlin!" Arthurs annoyed and angry voice shouts. "Don't you knock?!"

Merlin winces and tries to find something on the floor to look at. Instead, his eyes meet a very familiar looking dress. Slowly, his eyes widen again, and his head snaps towards Arthur's bed, where he sees exactly who Arthur was just now making love to. "Gwen?"

Gwen's face turns absolutely red as she sinks further under Arthur's sheets.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts again.

"What?" the manservant asks, looking at him. Really, he doesn't really care. He always knew that Arthur and Gwen had a thing going on. He just never thought it would amount to anything, but… well, he also thought the same thing about Morgana and himself, and yet… well, you get the idea.

"We didn't come barging into Morgana's chambers and interrupting you two when you were obviously defiling her, so why are you barging into my chambers?" Arthur says menacingly.

Merlin gasps and points between Gwen and Arthur. "You saw us?" He pauses, and remembers hearing something earlier when he and Morgana were in the throes of passion, but he hadn't even looked.

"Of course we saw you!" Arthur snaps.

"Huh," the manservant strokes his chin in thought, then looks at Arthur again. "I wasn't defiling her. I was just—,"

"Merlin!" Arthur interrupts.

The manservant rolls his eyes, tired of hearing his name, but doesn't hesitate to avert his gaze to the ground again. "Alright, I'm not looking."

"Merlin!"

"What?!"

Arthur glares and points to the door. "Get out!"

The manservant raises his hands in mock surrender and turns, taking a step to the door, and then pausing, not able to give up a chance at annoying the Prince again once more. "Are you sure you guys don't need anything? Water? Wine, perhaps? Or maybe a—," Merlin quickly cuts himself off and sprints out the door when Arthur hurls an empty goblet towards his head. He laughs hysterically as he slams the door shut and immediately begins skipping down the corridor towards Morgana's chambers.

She still has dreams that she demanded he make a reality as soon as he's done with his chores. But since Arthur is busy, he supposes he could make use of this free time to do just that.

All is great in Camelot.

…

A/N: I could've written this better, but after having to rewrite this chapter twice, I could barely complete it. I have no excuse for taking so long to update. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked this final chapter anyway. Let me know what you think! Also, I'm thinking of posting another Mergana fanfic since this one is finally complete, so if you're interested, go to my profile page, and vote on the poll I posted! There are several story ideas on the voting poll, and you get one vote, so choose wisely! Huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I really love you all. You are awesome human beings. Thank you!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
